Damien Wilkins
Damien Lamont Wilkins is an American basketball player who plays for the Beijing Ducks of the CBA. He is the son of retired 13-year NBA veteran Gerald Wilkins and nephew of nine-time NBA All-Star Dominique Wilkins. College When Wilkins graduated from Dr. Phillips High School in Orlando, Florida, he enrolled to North Carolina State. Two years in a great start in his NCAA career, Wilkins entered for the 2001 NBA Draft, but withdrew and transferred to University of Georgia. There, he had two solid yet unspectacular seasons and then entered the 2004 NBA Draft. NBA Seattle Supersonics After going undrafted in 2004, more time in the weight room really helped Wilkins with the NBA Summer League and preseason with the Seattle SuperSonics. He made the team with Seattle. During practices, Damien got his shot towards the end of his rookie season and scored 21 points at Portland on March 24, 2005. He would start 7 games for the rest of the regular season as the injury bug would plague the Supersonics. He proved himself in the 2005 NBA Playoffs when injuries were still a problem for the Sonics, as Damien finished off with 15 points, 6 rebounds, and 5 steals in Game 4 of the Conference Finals win over the San Antonio Spurs. Seattle would lose the series 4-2. Wilkins was a restricted free agent in the offseason, and received a contract offer from the Minnesota Timberwolves during that August, in which the Sonics matched a week later. In the 2007 season, when Rashard Lewis and Ray Allen left, those departures resulted in Damien as a starter. On November 16, 2007, he scored a career-high 41 points and grabbed 9 rebounds in a game against the Atlanta Hawks. Minnesota Timberwolves On July 27, 2009, Wilkins and Chucky Atkins were traded to Minnesota for Etan Thomas and 2 future second round picks. In the home opener of the T-Wolves, Wilkins made a buzzer-beater that defeated the New Jersey Nets. Memphis Grizzlies On September 28, 2010, he was signed by the Memphis Grizzlies, but he was waived at the end of training camp on October 21. Atlanta Hawks On December 3, 2010, he signed a contract with the Atlanta Hawks after Joe Johnson's injury. The Hawks released him one month later. The next month, he resigned with the Hawks by a 10-day contract. On January 28, 2011, he got signed for the remainder of the season. He played with the Detroit Pistons during the 2011-12 NBA season. In September 2012, he signed with the Philadelphia 76ers. He rejoined the Hawks for training camp, but did not make the final roster. In December 2013, Wilkins joined the Beijing Ducks of China. In his first Chinese game, he recorded 10 points, 2 rebounds, and 1 assist in a 106-99 victory over Liaoning. NBA Career Statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2004 | align="left" | Seattle | 29 || 7 || 17.9 || .435 || .271 || .618 || 2.3 || .9 || .8 || .3 || 6.3 |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Seattle | 82 || 12 || 18.6 || .444 || .250 || .840 || 2.3 || 1.3 || .9 || .1 || 6.5 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Seattle | 82 || 31 || 24.8 || .435 || .410 || .882 || 2.8 || 1.9 || 1.1 || .2 || 8.8 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Seattle | 76 || 31 || 24.3 || .403 || .323 || .736 || 3.2 || 2.0 || .8 || .3 || 9.2 |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Oklahoma City | 41 || 14 || 15.5 || .362 || .375 || .804 || 1.7 || .9 || .5 || .2 || 5.3 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Minnesota | 80 || 31 || 19.8 || .433 || .295 || .798 || 3.1 || 1.7 || .8 || .3 || 5.6 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | Atlanta | 52 || 0 || 13.0 || .504 || .200 || .714 || 1.7 || .8 || .5 || .2 || 3.5 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Detroit | 60 || 2 || 15.4 || .394 || .304 || .630 || 1.7 || .7 || .5 || .2 || 3.2 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Philadelphia | 61 || 21 || 18.0 || .459 || .333 || .743 || 1.7 || 1.5 || .6 || .3 || 6.4 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 563 || 149 || 19.3 || .427 || .330 || .783 || 2.4 || 1.4 || .8 || .2 || 6.3 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Seattle | 7 || 0 || 19.4 || .444 || .273 || .444 || 2.6 || .4 || 1.4 || .1 || 5.6 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Atlanta | 8''' || 0 || 4.9 || '''.538 || .000 || .000 || 1.0 || .1 || .3 || .3 || 1.8 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | class="sortbottom" | 15 || 0 || 11.7 || .469 || .231 || .444 || 1.7 || .3 || .8 || .2 || 3.5 Category:Born in 1980 Category:North Carolina natives Category:Georgia Alumni Category:North Carolina State Alumni Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Undrafted NBA Players Category:Players who wear/wore number 12 Category:Players who wear/wore number 21 Category:Seattle SuperSonics players Category:Oklahoma City Thunder players Category:Players who wear/wore number 3 Category:Minnesota Timberwolves players Category:Atlanta Hawks players Category:Players who wear/wore number 9 Category:Detroit Pistons players Category:Players who wear/wore number 8 Category:Philadelphia 76ers players Category:Players who wear/wore number 0 Category:Beijing Ducks players Category:Chinese Basketball Association players